Perdre mes pas
by M.Caleb
Summary: Je n'ai pas dormi de toute la nuit tellement je suis excité. J'étais trop occupé à ressasser mes vœux et mes espérances. Depuis quelques jours, les esquisses d'une nouvelle vie colonisent sans arrêt ma tête. Cette année sera sensationnelle, je vais tout faire pour qu'elle le soit.
1. Chapitre 1

**Auteur** : C'est moi **:D** !

**Genre** : Yaoi, Naruto&Sasuke

**Disclamer** : Les personnages utilisés appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto, excepté certains qui sortent directement de ma petite tête.

* * *

><p>Bonne Année à tous ! J'espère que vous avez passé d'excellentes fêtes <strong>:)<strong>. Voici une fiction sur Naruto que j'ai réalisé pour commencer la nouvelle année. Je n'ai vraiment pas beaucoup d'expérience en tant qu'auteur, mais j'ai décidé de me jeter à l'eau **O_o** et de partager mes écrits. J'espère que ça va vous faire autant plaisir qu'à moi. Inutile de préciser que ça serait juste génialissime si je pouvais avoir des retours positifs ou constructifs de votre part **:3**, j'ai réellement envie de progresser. Laissez-moi savoir si vous voulez la suite ou si celle-ci n'en vaut pas la peine. Sur ce, j'arrête de vous embêter pour vous souhaiter une bonne lecture **:D** !

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 1<strong>

Je n'ai pas dormi de toute la nuit tellement je suis excité. J'étais trop occupé à ressasser mes vœux et mes espérances. Depuis quelques jours, les esquisses d'une nouvelle vie colonisent sans arrêt ma tête. Cette année sera sensationnelle, je vais tout faire pour qu'elle le soit.

Aujourd'hui est un jour particulier. Il marque le point final d'un chapitre de ma vie et le commencement d'un neuf. Oui aujourd'hui c'est la rentrée et j'entame ma première année à l'université. Enfin le supérieur, c'était vachement lourd le collège et lycée ! Je vais pouvoir pénétrer le vif du sujet et étudier des thèmes qui me plaisent, au lieu d'apprendre des choses qui me serviront strictement à rien ou dont je me balance sec.

Après le bac, que j'ai eu sur le fil, je me suis inscrit en faculté de sport. J'adore le sport ! Je pratique plusieurs disciplines depuis que je suis morveux, surtout les sports de combat. C'était l'argument déterminant dans l'admission de mon dossier d'inscription à la fac. D'autant plus que j'ai obtenu la note maximale en option sport au bac. En considérant les compétitions sportives étudiantes qui contribuent à la réputation de la fac, les recruteurs n'ont pas hésité deux fois devant le profil d'un sportif confirmé.

Ultérieurement à l'ennui agonisant des études inférieures, il faut absolument que cette année soit exceptionnelle et toutes les conditions nécessaires sont remplies.

Pour commencer, je suis libre de toute autorité parentale ! En fait, je viens de Konoha qui est un petit village situé dans le pays du Feu. Du coup, j'ai dû quitter le domicile familial pour louer une chambre universitaire à la capitale du pays, où est localisée l'université dans laquelle je vais potasser. Il s'agit de la plus prestigieuse du pays du Feu, inutile de préciser que je suis vraiment fier de l'intégrer. Certes, mes parents me manqueront, mais je pourrais toujours les voir en fin de semaines et/ou pendant les vacances.

Et puis ce renouveau m'attire tellement ! Faire page blanche, repartir de rien en abandonnant la plupart de mes repères. Tout est matière à découverte, surtout pour moi qui ne vient pas d'une grande ville. Sans oublier les mecs et nanas sexy que je vais rencontrer et les diverses soirées et fêtes auxquelles je vais allègrement participer. Je vais m'autoriser à vivre à fond comme je l'ai toujours désiré.

Et ce n'est pas tout ! La plupart de mes amis de Konoha m'accompagnent dans cette nouvelle aventure. En effet l'université couvre la plupart des domaines d'études. Ainsi, Sakura, qui a obtenu d'incroyables résultats durant toute sa scolarité, a été admise en fac de médecine. Même Shino pourra suivre ses études d'entomologie tant rêvées en passant par la fac de bio. Et, mon ami le plus proche Sasuke, qui a aussi toujours excellé, est inscrit en fac de sport avec moi.

Je pressens d'ailleurs que la fin du caractère compliqué de notre relation n'est pas tout proche. Être meilleur ami et rival simultanément n'est simplement pas facile, même si on a tous les deux l'habitude depuis le temps. Mais comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, il se trouve que je refoule des sentiments plus… intenses que je ressens pour lui depuis que la puberté a fait pousser des poils sur mon derrière. Encore heureux que je m'étais résigné à cacher ces sentiments pour me concentrer sur nos rapports amicaux. Déjà que Sasuke est un aimant à filles, je ne veux pas gâcher notre amitié qui compte énormément pour moi. Cette relation est de toute façon condamnée à la complexification.

Peu importe, je ne veux pas arriver en retard pour mon premier jour de cours, bien qu'il s'agit certainement d'un ensemble de formalités. Je souhaite faire bonne impression dès le début. Je me suis donc méticuleusement préparé. J'ai cherché dans mes cartons, pas encore tout à fait déballés, une belle tenue, de quoi prendre des notes. Je me suis fait beau, je suis donc prêt à partir. Je quitte alors ma chambre et la verrouille pour ensuite prendre la direction des escaliers de l'immeuble. J'habite au troisième étage de l'immense résidence universitaire. Etant donné que j'ai largement le temps, je décide de faire un arrêt au deuxième étage afin de toquer à une certaine porte.

Ai-je oublié de mentionner que Sasuke et mes autres amis habitent dans la même résidence que moi ?

Je traverse le long couloir adjacent à toutes les chambres en observant les numéros inscrits sur les portes.

- 55. C'est là, je chuchote à moi-même.

Je m'apprête à frapper trois coups à la porte mais celle-ci s'ouvre juste avant, révélant un Sasuke qui fait les gros yeux en me remarquant.

- C'est sérieux ? T'es déjà debout ?

- Ça va ! C'est pas la peine de figurer la stupéfaction Sasuke, dis-je en plissant les yeux.

- Stupéfaction ? T'as ouvert le dico ce matin ! Qui es-tu ? Qu'as-tu fait de mon ami ? Sakura, si c'est toi déguisée en Naruto, c'est vraiment pas crédible.

Sasuke est carrément irrécupérable en termes de joute verbale. Encore plus si c'est contre moi.

- Haha, très drôle crétin !

Sasuke laisse échapper un sourire en coin.

- Et puis si tu veux savoir, je serai ponctuel et assidu cette année. Je vais peut-être te voler ta place intello sans lunettes, je rétorque sur le ton de la provocation.

- Tu parles ! Une semaine.

- Une semaine ?

- Une semaine avant qu'on n'aperçoit plus ton crâne blond en cours. Je suis sûr que t'as même pas encore vidé tes cartons d'emménagement.

Sur ces paroles cinglantes, je regarde sa chambre derrière lui et sa porte entrouverte. Sa chambre est nickel ! Tout est déjà rangé, plié, ordonné, rien ne dépasse. Ce gars est fou…

- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? Peut-être que j'ai déjà fini de ranger, je rouspète.

- Tu ferais pas la supposition si c'était vrai idiot. Allez viens camarade, on va arriver en retard si je continue d'écouter tes conneries.

Sasuke ricane et ferme la porte de sa chambre. Il m'encourage à avancer en passant sa main par-dessus mon épaule alors que je boude les bras croisés.

Seulement 5 minuscules minutes de marche nous séparent de la fac. Pendant le chemin, Sasuke enlève son bras autour de mes épaules et me donne un petit coup d'épaule taquin. Je le toise en guise de réponse. On arrive finalement à la fac. On passe le portail géant délimitant l'entrée et on emprunte le chemin en dalles menant au bâtiment principal. La route est jonchée de terrains dédiés au sport ici et là. Il y a bien plus que le nécessaire. Certains étudiants s'affrontent au tennis, basket, football, rugby etc… Sasuke et moi échangeons des regards émerveillés, on va pouvoir se dépenser sans arrêt.

On accède dans la salle d'accueil du bâtiment, là où les élèves en première année sont attendus. On est arrivé près de 10 minutes en avance, pourtant, un bon nombre de personnes étaient déjà assis en train de patienter. On décide de s'asseoir sur un des bancs pour observer notre promotion. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il y a du beau monde. Tous les étudiants présents étaient pas mal foutus, on ne peut pas manquer leurs qualités athlétiques. La fac ne recrute vraiment pas n'importe qui.

- Tu vois une nana qui te plaît Sasuke ?

Sasuke lève un sourcil à la question.

- Pourquoi ça t'intéresse au juste ?

- Sasuke, voyons… Tu vas encore être l'apollon de ces dames, comme toujours.

Comme le ciel veut me prouver que j'ai raison, une bande de filles qui passe devant nous défigurent Sasuke en gloussant stupidement. Même après leur passage, elles se retournent pour jeter de nouveaux coups d'œil à Sasuke. Ce dernier porte un masque d'indifférence qui peut sans aucun doute geler le plus aride des déserts.

- On dirait que t'as des targets... Comme d'hab en fait, dis-je en roulant les yeux.

- Ouais bah je m'en contrefous !

- Mais comment tu peux autant faire le difficile et ne pas parvenir à choisir ? Elle craque toute pour toi imbécile !

- Te fous pas de moi Naruto, tu vas pas me faire croire que t'as pas de succès et tes coups ont jamais duré très longtemps.

Le coup bas. Ça m'étonne pas venant de ce sale corbeau vicieux. Bon c'est vrai, j'avoue que je laisse pas les gens indifférents et que semblablement à Sasuke, j'en profite peu. Maiiis moi ! J'ai une bonne excuse. Mais oui, rappelez-vous que je suis secrètement et désespérément amoureux de mon meilleur pote. Et même si à cause de ça, mes couples sont voués à l'échec puisque je n'arrive à m'engager dans ceux-ci, moi au moins j'essaye ! Alors que l'autre pète-sec doit juste avoir des goûts de luxe.

Je décide de pas répondre. Je préfère me concentrer à entraver des pensées amoureuses hors-normes. Avec cet échange, Sasuke et moi restons dans le silence.

Les professeurs responsables de notre réception débarquent pile au bon moment avant que notre mutisme devienne trop gênant. Ils nous conduisent dans un amphithéâtre spacieux, pouvant accueillir toute la promo. On s'installe tous et les responsables prennent la parole. Ils nous déblatèrent un tas conséquent d'informations plus ou moins utiles. La plus importante d'entre elle est que nous devons choisir nos modules obligatoires en plus de ceux déjà fixés comme la physiologie ou l'histoire du sport.

Les sports que nous allons pratiquer en classe font partie des modules que nous devons sélectionner. Les profs nous conduisent alors dans une salle informatique pour nous permettre l'inscription aux modules. On s'installe chacun à un poste et on suit les instructions distribuées.

Pour les modules, je choisis Sports de défense et d'attaque, Athlétisme et Musculation. Je libère l'ordinateur et retourne dans l'amphi comme les responsables nous l'ont demandé. Une fois dans la salle, j'aperçois Sasuke et je vais poser mes fesses à côté de lui.

- Alors qu'est-ce que t'as choisi ?

- Gymnastique, Tir à l'arc et Défense et Attaque.

- Merde, je vais devoir trimballer ton cul en Défense et Attaque.

- Fais pas comme si ça te fait pas plaisir, tout le monde sait que tu adores mordre la poussière.

Alors là, Sasuke a déclenché la guerre, il sait très bien que je n'accepterai jamais d'être inférieur à lui. La bagarre est la suite logique à cette attaque directe. On se rabaisse ainsi plus bas que terre en tentant d'être assez discret pour ne pas alarmer tout l'amphi.

Néanmoins l'arrivée d'étudiants plus âgés nous interrompt dans nos gamineries. Sûrement des dernières années. Ils ont attendu que nous revenons tous des inscriptions aux modules pour nous parler. Ils se présentent, il s'agit en fait de l'association étudiante de la fac. La même qui s'occupe des évènements, en particulier des sorties et soirées. Héhé !

Sasuke qui a noté mon soudain intérêt m'observe en plissant les yeux. Il se demande pour sûr ce que je mijote. Je ne fais que le regarder avec un grand sourire angélique. Je pouvais presque visualiser l'auréole au-dessus de ma tête.

Les plus âgées donnent la date de la soirée et du week-end d'intégration dont la destination était dissimulée pour l'effet de surprise. Selon eux, c'est immanquable, il faut absolument y aller. Qui suis-je pour déroger à la règle ? (Nyark) Ils partent ensuite pour vaquer à leur occupation de dernière année. Les profs responsables nous procurent des dernières informations et finalement, nous relâchent en nous souhaitant une bonne rentrée et intégration.

En parlant d'intégration, il serait peut-être bon de faire quelques connaissances. J'examine l'amphi avant que tout le monde s'en aille et je vois un mec assis tout seul pas très loin. Il est peut-être sympa et a besoin de compagnie avec un peu de chance. Je range vite mes affaires afin d'aller l'aborder.

- Et Naruto ! Qu'est-ce que tu me fais là, m'arrête Sasuke.

- Le sociable. Tout le contraire de toi en fait.

Sasuke soupire à ma réponse mais je n'en tiens pas compte, je poursuis ma route jusqu'au garçon que j'ai repéré.

- Hey salut, je lui lance.

- Bonjour ?

- Je t'ai vu tout seul et j'ai pensé que ça serait cool de venir te parler. Je m'appelle Naruto en fait.

- C'est gentil, c'est vrai que j'ai besoin de compagnie.

Bingo !

- Moi c'est Sojiku (Nda : J'ai été obligé **:'(**)mais tu peux m'appeler Soji, enchanté Naruto, dit-il en me tendant la main que je saisis avec entrain.

Sasuke se ramène peu après et j'en profite pour le présenter avant cet abruti ne prenne la fuite.

- Et lui c'est Sasuke. C'est un trou du cul mais t'en fais pas, il est sympa au fond.

Sasuke ne daigne même pas répondre. MIRACLE ! Ils se serrent la main et on part dans des discussions diverses et variées tous les trois en prenant la direction de la sortie. On venait de se faire un potentiel pote, ça commence bien.

Il se trouve que Soji vient de loin et qu'il demeure également dans la résidence universitaire, au rez-de-chaussée. On fait donc la route ensemble. Avant de prendre l'ascenseur pour monter jusque dans nos chambres, Sasuke et moi saluons Soji et lui donnons rendez-vous le lendemain en cours.

Rentré dans l'ascenseur, je suis réellement jovial. En revanche, lui, Sasuke a l'air pensif.

- Sasuke c'est génial, on vient de se faire un pote, tu devrais sourire un peu.

- Hn…

- Arrête de faire ta tête de constipé. C'est une toute nouvelle année. Rien ne nous empêche d'être nous-même et de profiter maintenant, dis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

- La vérité peut-être, répond instinctivement Sasuke.

L'ascenseur arrive au deuxième étage mais je bloque la porte parce que les mots de Sasuke me troublent.

- Hein ? Je comprends rien Sasuke.

Sasuke baisse le regard, il semble hésitant. Depuis l'éternité que je connais Sasuke, j'ai rarement vu un tel comportement chez lui, ça m'inquiète un peu. Sasuke sort de l'ascenseur avec un air énigmatique et me fait face.

- Ecoute Naruto, puisque tu parles d'être soi-même maintenant, il faut que tu saches que…

- Que quoi Sasuke, dis-je un peu trop rapidement, montrant par conséquent mon inquiétude.

Sasuke attend que les portes se rabattent lentement avant de lâcher.

- Que je suis gay Naruto.

Je le vois partir à la vitesse de la lumière avant que les portes de l'ascenseur ne se referment totalement, me laissant dans un choc profond.

_A suivre ?_


	2. Chapitre 2

**Auteur** : C'est moi **:D** !

**Genre** : Yaoi, Naruto&Sasuke

**Disclamer** : Les personnages utilisés appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto, excepté certains qui sortent directement de ma petite tête (Sojiku ?).

* * *

><p>Salut tout le monde <strong>:D<strong> ! Me voilà pour finalement poster le second chapitre de 'Perdre mes pas', j'espère que vous êtes content(e)s **^_-**... Non ? Je pleure alors** T^T**.

Je tiens tout d'abord à faire des remerciements théâtrales aux lecteurs qui m'ont laissé des **reviews**, ça m'a fait extrêmement plaisir **:3**. J'adore lire vos avis et je me suis dis que ma fic' suscite peut-être un peu d'intérêt. Je remercie aussi ceux qui ont **follow** la fic'.

Je trouve dommage l'écart gigantesque du nombre de personnes qui lisent le chapitre et ceux qui prennent une petite minute pour laisser un commentaire **:/**. Je ne sais si les personnes qui ne review pas n'ont pas aimé ou s'ils ont simplement la grande flemmingite aiguë **:S**. C'est d'autant plus dommage de la part des personnes qui apprécient mais ne review pas car les reviews nous motivent, nous auteurs, à encore plus vous satisfaire, même si nous écrivons avant tout pour nous-mêmes **^_^**.

Enfin bref, trêve de bavardages, c'est le moment de vous souhaiter une agréable lecture, cher lecteurs **:D** !

**PS :**Devrait-écrire des POV Sasuke ?

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 2 :<span>**

Bug système…

L'ascenseur est arrivé à mon étage mais je suis incapable d'en sortir. Mes membres ne répondent plus, mes neurones ont sûrement grillé. Je suis à présent comme une coquille vide.

_Que je suis gay Naruto._

Dès la fin de ma tétanie, je lève ma main droite avec une lenteur exagérée. Je la mets au niveau de mon nez et je cligne maintes fois des yeux en observant mes doigts. D'un coup, je me pince la joue, tellement fort que j'ai cru l'arracher. Merde.

Je ne me réveille pas.

Je caresse ma joue dont la peau doit être rougie, ça fait un mal de chien. La douleur a au moins le mérite de redémarrer mon moteur cérébral. Je me reprends petit à petit mais je menace de m'écrouler à tout moment tant je suis choqué.

_Que je suis gay Naruto._

L'air me fait défaut, je dégage enfin de l'ascenseur. Je marche hâtivement jusqu'à ma chambre. Je boîte et j'ai la tremblote. Je ne constate pourtant aucun mal physique, juste une migraine qui se pointe. Heureusement, je n'alerte personne dans le couloir dépeuplé mais ces quelques mètres ont un air de parcours du combattant.

Je suis enfin devant ma porte, j'attrape ma clé. Je peine à viser la serrure, c'est dur avec un avant-goût de Parkinson et une massue qui martèle mon crâne, elle tombe.

_Que je suis gay Naruto._

Je la ramasse à deux mains, je déverrouille la foutue serrure. Je claque la porte avec le poids de mon corps, la clé glisse à nouveau au sol. J'm'en branle.

Je repère mon lit et je me laisse chuter comme une masse sans vie. Mes yeux font le tour de la pièce puis je les ferme. Je me penche sur le côté et je me recroqueville.

_Que je suis gay Naruto._

Ces mots résonnent sans cesse dans ma tête mais je ne veux pas y croire. Ça m'hante mais Je ne veux même pas y penser. Trop d'implications, trop de conséquences. C'est trop galère. Je ne veux pas savoir.

N'est-ce-pas ce que j'ai demandé ?

La monotonie et la routine sont chassées. Mes habitudes et mes marques volent en éclat. Mais il s'agit de Sasuke.

Et c'est ironique comme maintenant j'ai peur, de **perdre mes pas**.

* * *

><p>J'émerge tout doucement. Je baille, je me frotte les yeux et je m'étire comme un chat. Je suis satisfait quand j'entends quelques vertèbres claquer.<p>

Je jette un coup d'œil sur le réveil posé sur le guéridon, lui-même positionné à côté de mon lit. J'ai dormi deux à trois heures. Une sieste était vraiment toute indiquée. Maintenant je me sens mieux, le mal de tête s'est fait la malle et mon corps n'est plus en mode diapason. Je peux réfléchir tranquillement, plus ou moins.

Je décide de me remettre sur le dos en regardant le plafond. J'écarte les bras et mes jambes pour faire l'étoile.

De nouvelles constantes rentrent dans l'équation de ma vie. Mais je peux m'en accommoder, je suis Naruto Uzumaki ! C'est ce que je voulais au préalable !

Non pas tellement… Déjà je suis une bouse en maths. Et les seuls éléments stables de ma vie n'étaient pas censés changer.

Sasuke est mon meilleur ami. C'est aussi un connard prétentieux dont le cul attire fatalement les filles.

En revanche, je ne sais pas si je suis prêt à intégrer, non… à tolérer autre chose à propos de cet abruti. Mais comme d'habitude, monsieur Uchiha déroge à toutes les règles et décide de sortir la nouvelle qui tue. Et la plus difficile à digérer pour son plus grand pote, évidemment…

Il aurait pu être zoophile, ça aurait moins foutu le bordel !

Argh. Comment je suis censé ignorer que je l'aime maintenant cet abruti ?

Ne surtout pas penser qu'il est accessible Naruto. Surtout pas ! Tu fais une croix dessus, pas de faux espoirs. Vous avez été amis pendant genre des siècles, ça ne peut pas changer maintenant. Et puis, en y pensant, si Sasuke avait voulu qu'il se passe quoi que ce soit entre nous, il aurait fait une approche. Non ?

Mon visage se décompose avec ce train de pensées. Je n'aurais pas deviné que le tourment ferait son apparition si tôt. Savoir que Sasuke est finalement du même bord, mais que je suis hors-course est rude. Mais le fait que mes sentiments amoureux ont finalement percé ma défense et qu'ils s'immiscent de nouveau en moi, l'est encore plus. J'en ai les larmes aux yeux.

Je prends quelques secondes pour refréner mes larmes. Et je me rends compte que je suis un vrai, pur et dur, con.

Pour l'instant, il ne s'agit pas de moi…

Jusqu'à maintenant, j'ai mis de côté l'état potentiel et actuel de Sasuke. Quand je me remémore sa fuite depuis la cage d'ascenseur, il est évident qu'il ne pète pas la forme après cette révélation. Il doit se sentir affreusement mal. Il doit être en proie au doute, pendant que moi je me lamente égoïstement.

Sasuke a, en fait, méchamment déteint sur moi.

Je devrais déjà être en train de le rassurer, de lui dire que ça ne changera rien.

… _Que ça ne changera rien._

Pff. Sérieusement, parfois je m'auto-exaspère.

Allez debout ! Feignasse que je suis. On a un brun éploré à consoler !

Je saute donc pratiquement hors du matelas. J'ouvre grand les fenêtres parce que ça pue la déception. Cette année, je fais une cure d'enthousiasme. Je prends un bol d'air frais qui fait du bien et je file à la douche de la taille d'une boîte à sardines. Mais bon, entre me sentir claustro et les douches communes, le choix est vite fait.

Sous l'eau chaude, je pense à comment je vais aborder le sujet une fois en face de Sasuke. Je ne peux pas débouler et lâcher une bombe du style : « T'es gay et alors ? Ça branche tout le monde les mecs, mon pote ! »

Définitivement non.

Je ne me vois pas y aller à tatillon non plus, Sasuke ne me reconnaîtrait pas. Or, je dois absolument éviter de le mettre mal à l'aise. Il doit se sentir en confiance comme il l'a toujours été avec moi.

C'est clair, je dois rester moi-même. C'est-à-dire le mec le plus spontané et imprévisible jamais recensé au monde. Je vais gérer ça sur le tas. Il n'y a que comme ça qu'il ne se braquera pas.

Je sors de la douche. Je suis frais, clean et parfaitement opérationnel. Je cherche, bien trop longtemps, des habits décontractés dans mes affaires, pas tout à fait déballées. Faut vraiment que je range ces fichus cartons.

Ça y est je suis prêt. Je sens un stress anodin poindre mais ma motivation en diminue largement l'incidence. Je crains juste un peu le déroulement de la suite des événements.

Je fais mon chemin jusqu'à la chambre du brun ténébreux en sifflant dans les couloirs pour me convaincre que je suis relax. Pas folichon la persuasion chez moi.

J'arrive devant sa porte et je la tambourine sans retenu. Il saurait que c'est moi de cette manière.

J'attends…

Je frappe une fois de plus…

J'attends encore…

Encore une minute…

Pas de réponse…

Il se fout de ma gueule.

Si tu crois que tu vas t'en sortir comme ça sale corbeau !

- Bon imbécile aux cheveux couleur noir comme ton trou de cul, si t'ouvres pas cette porte dans 3 putain de secondes, je la pète avec tous les os de ta colonne vertébrale !

Je m'époumone de façon à ce qu'il ne puisse pas m'ignorer.

- Et je payerai ni ta caution ni tes frais d'hôpitaux, tête de nœuds. 1, 2…

Et la porte s'ouvre comme par magie. Sasuke me tire par le col et me balance dans la chambre rapidement, me faisant trébucher au sol.

La provocation, réel mot de passe entre nous. Encore plus efficace que « Sésame ouvre-toi ».

C'est le moment. Le moment de faire face à mes responsabilités, en quelque sorte. Tranquilliser Sasuke, c'est une des clauses du contrat du meilleur pote que j'ai signé et je compte le respecter.

Je me redresse et j'ose enfin scruter Sasuke. Il est furieux. Ses yeux sont d'un noir encore plus profond (si c'est possible). Même l'obsidienne ne rivalise pas. Mais plus important, ses prunelles sont rougis. Et ça suffit pour que je me sente comme une bonne-grosse-merde sur un trottoir abandonné.

Mon ami le plus proche a pleuré et ça me fend le cœur. Tout simplement.

Ce dernier semble prêt à me sauter dessus comme un Pitbull enragé. Ce n'est pas comme si je viens de le menacer de le rendre tétraplégique…

Il l'a peut-être un peu trop pris au sérieux d'ailleurs. Ça se trouve, il pense que c'est parce je suis homophobe. Eh merde.

Sasuke se lance le premier, il a une voix brisé, lente et fastidieuse, comme s'il était épuisé. Apparemment, il n'a pas fini de me briser le cœur.

- Que veux-tu Naruto ? Si tu es venu me casser des vertèbres, m'insulter ou me reprocher quoi que ce soit, tu connais la sortie. C'est pas la peine de l'ouvrir si ton cerveau a disjoncté au point de vouloir me déclamer un discours moralisateur. Et c'est pas grave si tu sais pas ce que ça veut dire « déclamer », en clair tu peux juste prendre la porte et te défoncer le nez au passage.

J'essaie de réfuter chacun de ses propos mais il ne me laisse tout simplement pas l'ouvrir. Il me coupe à chaque fois avec des phrases qu'il semble avoir appris par cœur. Dans son excès de scepticisme, il s'est convaincu que je suis venu jusqu'à lui pour renier notre amitié. Et putain, ce que ça me fout en rogne quand il insinue que je suis un attardé.

- J'ai déjà essayé de changer pour moi et je n'ai pas réussi alors non, je ne vais pas changer pour toi. Et c'est inutile…

- Mais tu vas la fermer ta grande gueule de débile mental ?

Stop. Pas plus. Je vais péter une durite s'il continue.

Dans la seconde qui suit, je me jette sur lui, je le prends dans mes bras et je le serre aussi fort qu'il m'ait possible de le faire. Je sens un hoquet de surprise venant de sa part. Pensait-il vraiment que je le prendrais si mal ?

- Je pensais que tu me connaissais mieux que ça, je soupire.

Il ne se débat pas. Néanmoins, il ne me rend pas mon étreinte. On reste immobile et je ne le lâcherai pas.

- T'as beau être un premier de classe, au fond, t'es qu'un idiot. Tu n'as jamais été normal à mes yeux, alors maintenant, ça ne change rien. Toujours un connard, toujours chiant à crever, toujours mon ami. Et je t'aime comme ça. Alors je veux plus t'entendre déblatérer des conneries comme ça. Compris ?

Pour seul réponse, Sasuke m'enserre dans ses bras, l'étreinte est finalement partagée.

- Et puis tu sais, les mecs ça branche tout le monde, je ricane.

* * *

><p>Après cette séquence émotion, on s'est couché sur le lit dans un calme apaisant. On n'a pas communiqué un seul mot. C'est un lit une place, du coup, on est un peu entremêlé dedans. Une de mes jambes pend négligemment hors du lit, et l'autre était enroulée avec celles de Sasuke. Son épaule gauche est posée sur ma droite. Et nos têtes s'effleurent aussi. Je ne peux sentir que son odeur autour de moi. Tant mieux, c'est une composante rassurante de ma vie. On a l'air de hippies défoncés l'un à côté de l'autre, à regarder dans le vide tel deux aveugles.<p>

C'est à ce moment que Sasuke se résout à faire son mea culpa

- Naruto ?

- Hn ?

- Désolé… Désolé pour tout ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure. J'aurais dû… avoir confiance en toi.

-Hn… C'est ta nouvelle sensiblerie gay qui parle, je taquine.

- Non. Par contre, ta stupidité c'est pas nouveau.

Je ris discrètement. S'il me renvoie mes punchlines, c'est qu'on a bien affaire à Sasuke et qu'il va plutôt bien.

- Mais surtout, il rajoute. Merci.

- Tu sais Sasuke, je suis le plus mal placé pour te blâmer, dis-je sans me rendre compte de la gravité de mes mots dans l'immédiat.

- M'ouais. C'est dur depuis le temps qu'on se connait.

Il n'a pas compris, mais ce n'est pas grave. Pas de faux espoirs, hein.

- Je te remercie aussi Sasuke.

- Hein ? Et c'est moi qui suis sensible ?

- Laisse-moi finir. Même si tu n'en as pas l'impression, tu m'as fait confiance. Sinon, tu ne m'aurais rien dit, n'est-ce-pas ? Alors je te remercie d'être honnête avec moi, de te sentir assez en sécurité pour me dévoiler qui tu es au fond. Même si je pense que t'aurais dû le faire plus tôt.

Sasuke tourne la tête et m'observe en plissant les yeux.

- Estime-toi déjà heureux que je me sois confié.

C'est vrai. J'ai le privilège (ou la malédiction) d'être un des très rares confidents de cette huître. J'imagine l'effort considérable qui lui a été requis pour cet aveu. S'il y a une chose que je sais, c'est que Sasuke est un phobique de la vulnérabilité et pour partager une préférence de cette importance, il s'est sûrement imaginé nu comme un ver. Donc ouais, je me sens honoré. Mais plutôt crever la gueule ouverte que de l'avouer.

- Oh my god, tout s'explique !

- Mon décodeur pour les idiots est en panne Naruto…

- C'est pour ça que tu es indifférent à toutes les bombasses qui te courent après ! Que la vie est injuste. C'est toujours ceux qui sont pas intéressés qui se font pourchasser. Pff, casse-couille jusqu'au bout toi.

- Crois-moi, c'est un vrai cauchemar. Sérieusement, elles sont toutes folles à lier.

Pendant que je me moque sans retenu du trauma apparent de Sasuke, il se démêle lentement de moi pour pouvoir se lever. Je n'en ai pas envie, je me sens tellement bien à côté de lui. Je luttais sans arrêt pour ne pas me rapprocher davantage, le toucher, le prendre dans mes bras.

Inutile de nier mes sentiments désormais, ils seront présents de manière irrévocable. Je vais devoir apprendre à vivre en assumant intérieurement mon amour pour Sasuke car je ne pourrais jamais m'éloigner volontairement de lui.

Sasuke parvient finalement à s'extraire puis à se lever. Il saisit mes poignets et me tire, me forçant à me lever avec lui.

- Allez viens paresseux, on va finir de ranger ta chambre, déclare Sasuke.

-Puisque je te dis que j'ai fini, je maugrée.

- C'est ça j'y crois.

Je me résigne et je me lève pour finir face à face avec Sasuke, nos fronts se touchent presque. Celui-ci me dévisage inlassablement pendant de longues et silencieuses secondes.

_Son visage, sa bouche est peut-être bien trop proche._

- Bah quoi ?

- Rien, souffle Sasuke. Je suis juste vraiment heureux de ne pas avoir à tirer un traiter sur mon meilleur ami.

Alors que j'esquisse un sourire vainqueur, Sasuke caresse énergiquement mes cheveux d'une main et me fait son plus beau sourire, faisant battre mon cœur à toute vitesse.

- Tes cheveux jaunes-pisse me manqueraient trop !

* * *

><p><em>To be continued... <em>(J'adore cette formule** xD**)


End file.
